This invention relates to an extension for a vehicle side rear view mirror for use when towing a wide load such as a trailer.
The prior art includes a number of examples of extension devices for vehicle side rear view mirrors needed when the vehicle such as a pickup is towing a wide load. Often such mirror extension devices include an entire assembly including mirror and mounting bracket which is attached to the vehicle only when needed. In another arrangement, the original equipment mirror is mounted on an extension device that is itself mounted in the original vehicle mirror mounting bracket. In Bronstein et al U. S. Pat. No. 4,793,582, one end of an inverted U-shaped extension member is mounted in the original vehicle mirror mount and the L-shaped support arm of the original mirror is mounted in a bracket that is removably clamped to the other end of the U-shaped extension member.
The Bronstein et al mirror extension device includes a number of features which are generally similar to the invention disclosed herein. An inverted generally U-shaped extension member is mounted in the original vehicle mirror mount. Also, the original equipment mirror is removably secured to the extension so that it may be remounted in its original placement. However, the arrangement of Bronstein et al presents problems inherent with the multiple piece design thereof, particularly in regard to adjusting the mirror to its proper position. It is difficult, for example, for one person to hold all of the pieces in proper position while the clamping elements are being tightened to secure the mirror in adjusted position. Further, as is well known, in order to determine the proper position of mirror adjustment the driver must be seated in normal driving position in the vehicle. Because of the multiple components that must be held in position until they are secured it is almost impossible for the driver of a vehicle to make an adjustment from inside the vehicle so that an assistant would likely be required for such procedure. Also, because of the clamp design, uneven clamping on the tubular members could result in the loss of the bracket or the mirror due to the normal road induced vibrations.